


She Who Was Destiny

by JugoRojo



Series: Vision Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugoRojo/pseuds/JugoRojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line 'if it's wrong, then I don't wanna be right' is a bit stereotype for me, but considering this relationship, it's perfection. I love him and he loves me, plain and simple. It's just that, he's an angel and I'm a whatsit, so problems, lots and lots. But we made it happen, and I'm not letting go, just cause it's the end and I'll probably have to fix what those two bozos started. If you know what I mean. </p><p>                                                           ‡ Part I Of The Vision Trilogy ‡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - Just Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heya!!! So… my second fanfic!! Comment and vote guys!! It will make, like, my life, seriously. If you can pitch in any ideas you want in the story or give constructive criticism, please do so!! *Disclaimer I do not own supernatural characters and episodes, sadness I know* I appreciate what you send me and I just wanna satisfy you guys!!! So all in all, thanks for this!! Happy Reading!! ⌘ C.R.

For all I know, my life sounds make believe. Like it comes from a really weird TV show or a cliché movie. Sometimes I think it’s just me, still in that hospital bed, waiting to awake from a long-term coma. Going back to my developing life as a recent collage grad. But, no, no, I make sure it’s real by looking around what crummy motel the boys picked that time. The boys, Sam and Dean, I consider them as protective older brothers, but God knows I protect them way more than they try to protect me.

It’s funny though. How now they consider me family, but when we first met, Dean would stop at nothing to get me in his bed. And Sam would just turn the deepest shade of scarlet every time I caught him eying my ‘melons’, as Dean put it. But after they found out what and whom I was involved with, they turned from lusting idiots to over protective dorks. I’m not complaining. But like I said, it’s funny. Seeing them messing up trying to save me and me cleaning up them mess.

I got introduced to this world by Joshua but who really told what there is to know about hunting was their dad, John, actually. I met him before I met Sam and Dean. He came into my room at the hospital as a supposed ‘FBI agent’ investigating my kidnapping that was a week ago. He thought I was just a helpless 15-year-old girl who managed to escape my kidnappers. Truth is, he didn’t even know what I was capable of, and just by looking at him I know he’s John Winchester, that his wife, Mary, was killed by a yellow eyed demon that is after his youngest son. Also, that he has been in Boston for 3 days now, searching the area around the warehouse I was taken to for any leads on the demons that took me. Which was a large demonic circle drawn on the floor, chains going from the ceiling to the middle of the circle, where I was held, a big chalice that was filled with my blood, and a butcher knife that they used on me. Oh, and sulfur everywhere. And that he left 16 and 21 year old boys at the Town Line motel in Maulden, 20 minutes away.

I’ll tell you guys how that went later. I bet you’re wondering, now is can this girl with apparent mind reading powers be important to our beloved Sam, Dean, and Castiel? First of all, I can do WAY more than read simple minds. Second of all, *points at my face* person who technically saved the world from Lucifer over here, hello. But you’re still saying ‘so’?

Just who am I? I am Asenath, daughter of Lilith, Satan’s first demon and you just won’t believe who my daddy is.

 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+


	2. II - Trouble Meets Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line 'if it's wrong, then I don't wanna be right' is a bit stereotype for me, but considering this relationship, it's perfection. I love him and he loves me, plain and simple. It's just that, he's an angel and I'm a whatsit, so problems, lots and lots. But we made it happen, and I'm not letting go, just cause it's the end and I'll probably have to fix what those two bozos started. If you know what I mean. 
> 
> ‡ Part I Of The Vision Trilogy ‡

"Why are you doing this to me?! What do you want!!!"

The woman with white chuckled at my dangling form. She walked away from me and got the silver chalice from the edge of the circle that was drawn on the floor. One of her henchmen came over and tore at my sweater and pulled down my pants half way, revealing my lower torso. 

The woman came to me with a butcher knife and the silver chalice

"No, no, no!!! Please don't hurt me!! PLEASE!!"

"I would never hurt you, my child. This is to make you better.... one of us."

I struggled against the chains restraining my arms and legs. I looked up to the high ceiling, and it was blurry due to my continuous tears. After I was looking up for a few minutes, the woman began to chant something in a foreign language, Latin. Then there was a white hot pain coming from m midsection.

And I screamed.

 

I gasped awake from my nightmare. It had been the fifth one the week. My nightmares always ended like that. But that was a bittersweet memory. I remember getting rid of all the demons and somehow sending them back to hell. So why did my dream end with me being cut open? I pulled back the duvet and pulled up my shirt to see the permanent scar still there. Now when I touched it, it felt electrifying. Like it's the source for all my power.

I looked out the window to see that the Sun is already shining bright in the sky. I looked at my alarm clock to see that is was 10:30 in the morning. I looked up to see my pet, Nala, sound asleep on her cushion. I went to the side of my bed to see if my sock was there and had a frown on my face since they weren't there. I looked around my room again and I saw them laying by the door of the bedroom. Being too lazy to get, I summoned them to me and they landed on my lap.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, considering I'm the one telling you the story of my life, I should tell you what really happened that day in my nightmare. The woman with white eyes said that she 'let down the wall that my true father put up, restraining me from my powers'. And she said something else I never quite got. She said that I was her child. She said that she 'took over my whore mother and got with my dad, making me'. Then I asked her that if I was part whatever she was and part human. She laughed in my face an said that I'm much more. After that, I guess I snapped and did something to send the to where ever they came from. After I escaped that warehouse, I felt the surge of power, ripping through my core. And it felt good.

When I was brought to the hospital, the doctors that saw me were surprised I didn't die, considering the amount of blood I lost. Then I met John Winchester. Since my power were just developing, I was still learning how to control them. Randomly, peoples' thoughts and memories just came to me and it was sometimes funny, weird, or just straight up wrong. So when John Winchester came into my room, I don't know why I didn't scream and run for the hills. But I didn't 'cause I knew that he could tell what in the world is happening to me. And he did. He helped me and explained to me what those things were and the other kinds of crazy shit that's running around loose in the world. He taught me how to keep my family safe from them. But I didn't tell him what she said. I didn't tell anyone what she said. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was scared of what he would do or what my parents would say.

Since then the demons haven't bothered me. Not until today.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It's mid May, so I decided to put on my cropped Led Zeppelin shirt and black high-waisted shorts; with them on, I could see the tattoos on my legs, shoulders, and back. Today I felt strangely good and bad. I felt like something's gonna ruin my day and something else is gonna bring it up. I pulled on my combat boots before I got my charm bracelet that had many different talismans on it. John gave it to me 8 years ago when I last saw him, said it'll protect me from more than demons. But I never wore it 'cause I always thought my anti demon possession tattoo was enough, but today I just felt like wearing it.

I walked out of my apartment to the hot Nebraska air. As I walked to my car, I looked over my shoulder uneasily. There's nobody behind there. Ok... wait what am I doing? Pull yourself together Nat, you're acting like a freaking monster is following you! I shook my arms and legs to get the stress out of my body. Ok, ok. Ok, now you're gonna go to Jacob's and it's gonna be ok, ookkkaayy. I got into my car and started the engine. As I drove to his house, I thought about what I'm gonna do later in the year.

When I graduated college last year, I decided to take a gap year just to clear my head and get the experience I needed to get into medical school. The nightmares started around when I was about to graduate. I hardly slept ever since then and my friends and family suggested that I should take some time off. But it hasn't gotten better. It's gotten even worse. The nightmares kept coming rather than once a week to every time I close my eyes.I shook my head to forget the nightmare I had and focused on the parallel parking I was doing.

I walked up to the second floor, where Jacob's apartment is. Not even five seconds after I knocked on the door, he opened up, yelled very loudly "WIFEY!!!", picked me up and spun me around.

"OK!! OK!! Jake, put me down!!" I laughed. He put me down and kissed me very sweetly on the lips.

"Mwah!! How's my girl today?"

"Much better now." I giggled. He leaned down to my face and I thought he was gonna kiss me again but instead he started to kiss my neck.

"Jake, stop playing games!! We need to leave now or we'll be late!!"

"Mmmm..."

I pulled him off me and looked into his soft brown eyes with the small amount of seriousness I had left.

"Let's go."

"Ugh! Fine." He pouted. I smiled widely at him, linked my arm with his and skipped out of the apartment building.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

By now, it was night time. Around 9 or 10. Me and Jacob spent the whole day out today because of the special occasion.

I met Jacob in my Sophomore year of college and he was a Junior at the time. We got to know each other and it clicked instantly. And he comforted me, too. When I was nineteen, my parents were in a car cash and they died. I didn't think it was a car crash, more like it was the demons who I met when I was fifteen. But the police confirmed it as a car crash. I was devastated. From then on, I didn't even bother to try in college. My teachers encouraged me to try and that it would be something my parents would've liked me to do. But I didn't want to continue. In the end it was Jake who got me on the right track. After that, we got together together. Truth is, I owe him so much. 

"Love?"

"Oh, sorry. Dazed off for a second."

"You sure you're feelin' straight?"

"Yeah, just thinking about all the amazing things you did for me."

He leaned to my ear and whispered seductively, "Not as amazing as what we're gonna do tonight."

I giggled and looked away from him, hiding my blush. I looked across the street and in the forest, I saw a figure staring at the two of us. I squinted at it and saw that it was a guy, grinning at us. I frowned and he moved closer and only for a second I swore his eyes were all black. Oh no! Jacob! I,.. I have to get him to my apartment for safety! I chuckled nervously and looked at Jacob. It seemed like he could detect my fear as he looked into my hazel-green eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get to the car. NOW."

He looked confused as I grabbed his hand and sped through the park to the street.

"Nat! Slow down! Wait! What's happening?!"

I kept running until we reached to the car. I hurriedly took my keys out of my dark red satchel and opened the trunk. 

"Nat, calm down..."

"NO!! They're after us!! After ME!"

"Who is?!"

I stopped for a second and looked at him. He didn't hide his worry and fear for me, as it constructed on his face. Although I did.

"8 years."

"What?"

"That's how long it's been since I last saw them."

"Who?"

I looked at him one last time before getting back to clean out the trunk until I saw the bottom. At the bottom of the trunk, I opened the latch and it reveled the two guns I had. I could feel Jacob's eyes open wide at the sight. He had his mouth opened like he wanted to say something but couldn't put it into words. I took out the sawed off shotgun I had and checked the salt rounds inside it and the black diamond studded Glock with it's silver bullets. Also, I had a Nerf gun filled with salt holy water. I know, I'm clever as fuck. I took out the silver knife I had and I held it out for Jacob to take. He looked at it, looked at the guns, and looked at me.

"How do you have this stuff? Why do you have a shotgun? Filled with salt?! WHAT.IS.GOING.ON.ASENATH??!?"

I sighed and look at him.

"These people, they're not.... normal. And they're the ones who kidnapped and almost killed me when I was a kid, ok. A friend told me how to defend myself against them. So now I know a thing or two about shooting."

"But..."

"Look Jake, just trust me on this, ok? Here, take the knife so I know you won't be helpless."

"What..."

"I'm trying to protect you right now, Jacob. Please."

He looked at me, sighed, and reluctantly took the knife. We were about to get into the car when I saw two of... them step out in front of the car. One of them spoke up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little bother."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, and her little boyfriend, too."

"Don't you touch him."

"Or what? Remember me? I'm the one you cursed to oblivion."

They started to walk towards us but I stood in front of Jacob. He looked at me like to say 'what are you doing??!?'

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill. Misses says to bring you in, alive. But your boyfriend, not so sure." It smirked.

"I dare you to touch him, you filthy demon."

Their eyes flitted to black and he said,

"That's no way to talk to one of your own."

"I am not one of you."

"That may be the other part talking."

"I know, moron. I'm human, too."

"Nope, the other other one."

Then, they started to walk toward us. I took the Nerf gun and spayed them with it.

"AHH!!" They screamed.

"Come on, Jacob! Let's go!!"

We started to run down the street. I looked back to see that they were gaining on us. Ugh! I'm gonna have to use my powers, crap! I stopped and looked back at them. Jacob stopped a little ways down the street.

"NAT!! What are you doing??!?"

I looked at the demons and I raised my hand, palm facing them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"You have five seconds!!" I yelled coldly.

The one wearing a leather jacket flitted his eyes to Jacob.

"Four!!"

Both of them looked at me.

"Three!!"

They smirked at me.

"Two!!"

Leather Jacket curtsied a little bit as to saw farewell to me.

I closed my fist and they stated screaming in agony. Then black smoke came up out of their bodies and exploded in a yellow light in the sky. I turned around to look at Jacob and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Their dead."

"But how..."

"Let's just go home, Jake, please."

He looked at my weary face and sighed. I walked over to where he was. But then suddenly a knife went through his left shoulder.

"NO!!!!!"I screamed.

I ran up to him and took him in my arms. He was barely breathing and his eyes were almost closing.

"No, no, Jacob, please, stay with me." The tears pouring down my eyes were going on to his face. He looked up to me and raised his hand to my cheek. Instantly, I put my hand over his hand that was loosing warmth quickly.

"You're so beautiful."

"Please don't leave me. Not today, please, I love you."

"I love you, too." He rubbed the skin on my cheek with his finger.

"I'm sorry" He said, weakly.

With that, he drew his last breath.

"No, Jacob, NO!!!"

I put my head down and cried.

"How sentimental."

I looked up to see a two demons a few meters away from me.

"I would love to stay and watch you suffer, but Mommy wants her kid back." Said one of the demons.

I sniffled and stood up from Jacob's body. I was about to raise my hand to kill the demons, but I heard tires screech behind me.

"Ugh, if it isn't Starsky and Hutch.

Two men came out of the car I recognized as an Impala with shotguns that looked like the one I dropped on the concrete. I looked away from them to see that the demons' smirks faltered as the two men came closer to me.

"What are you two doin' here." Said one of the demons.

"Just came back from killing seven of you." Said the shorter of the two men.

The taller one looked at me and asked "Are you ok?" 

I shook my head and looked down to Jacob. Great, now I'm getting interrupted by Bigfoot and Humpty Dumpty, I thought. The two men came to me and stood tall against the two demons

"Now, if you don't mind, we need the girl." Said the other demon.

"Why do you want her?" Said the shorter man.

"Big boss wants her back."

The taller one furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

"I don't even know why they want me." I half lied to the men.

"Listen, why don't you two scumbags get out before we pop a cap.."

"Alright, now need for that vulgar language."

The demons then disappeared from my sight. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and knelt back down next to Jacob. My eyes started to water the longer I looked at his lifeless form. 

"Hey, Lady."

"Nat, My name is Nat."

"Um, ok. Nat, look I'm sorry for your loss but,.."

"Ok." I sniffled.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go with you." I didn't even need to read his mind to know what he was gonna say.

"How did..."

"It takes an idiot to not know what you where gonna say."

"Um, ok."

I stood up and looked back at the two men then at Jacob.

"A little help..."

They nodded their heads and picked him up to their car.

"I just gonna get my things from my car. I'll only be a minute."

The taller one looked at me and nodded. I started to walk to my car and I started thinking. 

It's starting again. What did that demon mean by my other part, besides demon and human? Who are those two men?

I got to my car and I broke down crying right there. I got the Nerf gun and the shotgun into my satchel. The Glock was in my hand. I went over to the trunk and opened the latch at the bottom. I stuffed my hunting journal and knifes into my satchel. I closed the trunk and started to walk away from my car.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I got back to the guys' car. They were there leaning against the side of the car, in conversation. They're obviously talking about me. I'll read their minds later, I'm too devastated right now. They turned their heads to acknowledge my coming. 

"Can we go to my apartment to get a few things."

"Yeah sure." Said the taller one.

"By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Sam, this my brother Dean." 

"Hey." Said Dean, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes at that.

The ride to my apartment was silent, only broken by me saying "You have a nice car."

Dean looked at me from the mirror and grunted in agreement. We walked out of the car and went into the apartment building. I stopped outside my door and looked back at them.

"Imma go in alone." 

They looked at each other and nodded at me. I looked back at the door. Besides, them demons can't get in, I thought. I opened the door and stepped over the salt line at the door. Sam and Dean looked at it in surprise. I ignored their reactions and went to my dark bedroom. Nala was on the bed, playing with one of her toys. Her head went up as I went in.

"It's ok girl, it's just me."

She hopped off the bed and went to the bed. She put her head under my hand. Looks like she knows I'm sad. I smiled weakly at her and went to the closet to get two duffle bags and I started to gut clothes and essentials in them. Nala looked at me intently as I did this.

"Looks like we're going traveling for a while, Nala."

She went over to her cage and then looked at me.

"No, you won't need the cage this time."

I finished packing and I went over to get Nala prepared, if she gets to go. I clipped on her collar and the tracking device attached to it went to the kitchen to pack her bowls.

"Are you done yet?!" Yelled a voice I recognized as Dean.

"Almost!" I yelled back.

I went back to the dark bedroom and Nala had her head towards the voices outside the door. I went to the vault in the closet and took out all the money and sentimental objects out. I went to Nala and I knelt down to her level and put my hands on the sides of her head

"Nala, I'm gonna need you to treat these guys like you treat me. No killing them in their sleep or pouncing on them or growling or baring teeth, ok?"

She looked at me as she processed my words and she nodded. I smiled at her as we walked to the entrance. Before we went out, I told her to stay in the darkness for a second.

"You done?"Said Dean.

"Yeah, just one more thing."

"What?"

"I kinda wanna bring someone with me who might be in danger, too."

"Great, who?"

"Ok, don't freak out." They looked strange and I looked back into the living room.

"Nala, come here girl."

Dean looked at me and started to say "No, No dogs on....."

Then both looked at Nala. Their eyes were HUGE. Sam looked at me then her then me with his mouth open. Dean looked even more horrified than Sam.

"Soo, can she come?" 

Gaping.

"She's well trained and has a anti ghost and demon possession tattoos."

Still gaping.

"Guys?..."

Dean spoke up first. 

"What the hell, Nat!?" He whispered angrily.

They both looked like if they moved, Nala would eat them. They shouldn't be scared of her, they ARE hunters, right?

"I'm not even gonna say anything."

"So, can she come?"

"Fine, whatever. Just,... keep her from... eating us."

"She won't. I hired an animal trainer for her."

"Just....Let's go."

I looked into the apartment one last time. They walked in front of me and Nala, looking back at Nala once in a while. We all went to the Impala and Sam opened the trunk to put my duffle bags in there. I opened the back door and Nala jumped in.

"Don't let her scratch the leather."

"Her nails aren't long, Dean. I do take care of her."

He grunted and walked around to the drivers side. Sam was in shotgun and I sat in the back with Nala. Dean started to drive away and I looked out looked out the window and I started to cry silently

What kind of sick, twisted birthday present was this?!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DAMM!! I wrote a lot just for you guys. This starts at the beginning of season three after The Magnificent Seven, the first episode. Sooo, Nat met Sam and Dean. YAYY. But Jacob died. :(((. Can you guess what animal Nala is??? Her name is a clue ;). Go to wattpad for a pic of Jacob. Also, if you're good at making covers on there, COVER NEEDED!!! ;)
> 
> COMMENT GOOD THINGS AND FEEDBACK!!! VOTE TOO!! BYEE!!


	3. III - Kind Of A Super

Sam's POV

 

We were in the middle of a field, watching as Nat burned the body of her boyfriend, Jacob. She had an emotionless face as she stood in front of the fire.

"Who do you think she is?"

I looked at Dean and answered,

"If the demons want her, then she must be important. Who knows?"

After that, we all stood in silence until the fire died off. Looking down, Dean and me went over to her. I saw the tear streaks on her cheeks as she looked into the distance. 

"So,... Nat."

"I know you guys wanna know who I am."

"Well, yeah. Why don't you, uh, fill us in."

She looked at us and started walking back to the car. Dean looked at me, shrugged, and started heading back, too. I followed.

 

Asenath's POV

 

I walked as I talked to them. They were behind me.

By now, I already know their thoughts and memories. I know they're Sam and Dean Winchester. I know how Jess died and the last 2 years of them hunting monsters. I know that John is dead. I know about Sam's little power, well, little compared to me. And I know about Dean's deal to save him. One year... Damn. It's good I came right after, maybe I could help him. 

"Well, for starters, how 'bout telling us your real name?"

"My name is Asenath Barros."

"Nice name."

We kept walking, until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and stopped right in front of them. I just realized I'm a fucking Oompa Loompa compared to these two. 

"You guys don't remember me, do you?"

They looked at me confused. Sam looked up as to recall where he saw me before. After a moment, both of them shook their heads.

"Do you remember that town that you went to and the hunt lasted a day because the girl said she dealt with it?"

Dean is still trying to remember while Sam is like,

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. I remember. First time we went to Boston, it was because of a girl that was attacked in a warehouse."

"Yeah, and inside it there was, like, a ritual to let down something. Something about a wall...." Said Dean, mumbling at the end still trying to remember bits and pieces.

I looked down to hide my embarrassment.

"That girl," I chuckled,"That girl is me."

They both looked at each other. They do that a lot. I walked back to the car and I listened to their thought on the way.

Who is this girl? She knew dad so,....

Dad probably knew her. Might be hunter too,... but damn look at her ass! I feel almost sorry for that guy, what was his name? I feel sorry for him not to have enough time to hit that one last time. But I'll have the pleasure of doin' it for him.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Dean's comment. I shook my head and opened the back door of the Impala. Nala was spread out on the floor of the back seat, sleeping soundly. I smiled down at her and was careful not to step on her tail as I put my feet down. As Dean started driving down the road, I looked out the window and thought,

How in the world am I gonna break it to them that I'm the type of thing they hate?!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

We arrived at what I know is Bobby's house. Wow... there are way more cars than I expected. Dean parked the Impala in front of the blue house. I got out the car and Nala followed me out. She stood next to Dean and stretched out. Dean ran to Sam as she did this.

"Woah!! Girl, you better control that animal."

"Relax, dummy. She's only stretching out." I laughed. Dean came out from behind Sam, awkwardly and Sam was shaking his head and laughing at Dean's reaction. I was, of course, laughing with him. Dean was glaring at us as he climbed up the steps to enter the house. Me and Sam followed.

"Bobby?"

"Whaddaya want this ti-"

The old man with the fishing cap looked at Nala then at Dean and back at me. I smiled sheepishly up at him. Why is every person I meet miles above me?! It didn't really bother that a full grown lioness at his door step. Since I really didn't care about anything or anyone anymore (except Nala, course), I read his thoughts and memories while Sam was telling him about my situation. It was hard not to have wide eyes and gasp at Bobby's life. All those gory details in my head. His dad, well actually couldn't blame him. But his wife got to me. I looked down so they wouldn't see my watery eyes.

After my emotional state, we went from the entrance to the main room. I sat on the chair by the desk, Sam and Dean leaned against the furniture, and Bobby stood. All of them were looking at me. Bobby spoke first,

"So, Asenath."

I looked up from the desk and looked at them. They obviously wanted answers that they knew I had.

"Yes?"

"I remember your case, you know. I was the one who gave it to John."

"What do ya' wanna know?"

"First, I wanna know what you know."

"I know all of you are hunters. I know about demons. Basically, I know a lot about things that go bump at night."

"How?" Dean said.

"Your dad."

"How do you know our dad?"

"The case I was talking about."

"Yeah, I know that part, but I mean how do you know he's our dad?"

Yeah, I been meaning to ask that, too." Sam noted.

"His last name was Winchester, too."

"We never told you our last names, Asenath."

Shit, I screwed up!! Now i'm gonna have to tell 'em. They'll probably kill me. I looked down to Nala, who was laying next to my chair. I looked back up to Bobby and them. I sighed and said,

"I think it's about time I told somebody."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"...but there's something else."

I just explained to them what happened that day when I was fifteen. I told them about the woman with white eyes. But I was still debating with myself whether or not I should tell them everything she said. Like, I spent eight years of my life not telling and trying to forget about her. But I felt that Sam and Dean could help me. They didn't know about her yet but they've heard mention of her from other demons.

"What else?" Said Dean, a bit frustrated with me since I didn't give everything.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Well, here goes nothing.

"Wait, promise me something. All of you"

They all looked at each other for an answer. Bobby spoke for them.

"What?"

"Promise you won't call me a monster and kill me."

Dean and Sam's eyes widened at my response. I thought it was Sam who was gonna accept, but no.

"Ok." Dean said, with no hesitation. Sam and Bobby nodded at me as an answer.

"Ok. Well, before she cut open, we were talking. First I talked after I woke up there. I saw five people there, standing in front of me. I said to them why they were doing this. None of them talked for a sec, but then the woman walked up and smiled at me. I assumed she was their leader. Then, all of them started laughing. Then their eyes turned black, except the woman. Her eyes turned this smokey white. She explained what they were and she said I was one of them. I said bull. She said she took over my mom and you know, screwed my dad, and then made me. She said my dad was possessed by something too. Then, she took the knife and said it would make me better and that she would never hurt me. Then, she started chanting and cutting."

They kept looking at me with wide eyes. 

"What? Then how did you escape?" asked Dean, with obvious holy water behind his back.

"I- I don't know. After she finished with me, I looked at all of them and they started struggling, like choking. They fell to their knees and black smoke came out their mouths and into the ground. Then, they went limp. I didn't know what I did."

"You didn't"

"Until you're dad explained it to me what I could do."

"So, you exorcised them with your mind. As in, psychic?!" Said Dean.

I nodded my head. I noticed Sam turned his head fast after Dean said that I was psychic.

"So, demon does a ritual and let's down whatever wall was in your head and now you have powers?"

"Yeah, but it's not like your problem, Sam."

"How did-"

"Psychic, supposedly."

"So, you already know about all of us."

Nod.

"Cool, now some demon child girl know our life stories, great."

I ignored that.

"Wait, the demon said that your dad was possessed too. By another demon?"

"No, she said by something more powerful."

"What?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me."

Dean put a hand on his face as he recalled the last few moments. Sam was thinking that I was like him. Maybe I should tell them about my other 'abilities'. Bobby was on what she said in the ritual.

"I can write it down, you know."

Bobby looked at me and squinted.

"Keep outta my head."

"Sorry, just saying I could write down what she said."

I saw a pencil and paper on the table that Dean was leaning against. I walked over there and started writing, off memory. I think it's because of my powers that I have a photographic memory. That or my OCD in my head. While I was writing down the Latin, I felt cold water splash on my back.

"What in the hell??!?"

I turned around to see a very pink Sam, and a frustrated Bobby and Dean. I glared at Dean, who had the flask in his hand.

"Wait, how-"

I slapped his face, as gently as I could, but it still made a sound. Damn super strength. I gave Bobby and Sam a glare and turned back to keep writing. I gave the paper to Bobby and looked at Dean who was now holding the side of his face, which was pink. Sorry, not sorry. 

"So, what does it say?" Asked Sam

"Lubeo, vocat, et ventilarem in tentorio, et gladium, et progenies mea fixit. Lubeo, appellare, qui faciem serpentis aedificavit invitum cogere. Ego primus, et libatis super eam succendam fragilitatem murum liberetur. Quos ego mandavi, voco, et conteram." Said Bobby.

"I command, call, and disperse the barricade that the Sword has put up upon my offspring. I command, call, and force the facade that the Serpent has built against my will. I, the first, will burn the wall of frailty and the Destiny will be released. I command, call, and break." I said the translation, much to the amusement of Sam and Dean, looking at me like I was a puzzle to fix.

"So?" I asked Bobby.

"I haven't seem this, ever. I sure as hell don't understand it either."

"Yeah, me either. I read some books on it and nada."

We kept discussing what the ritual meant. By we I mean me and Bobby, occasionally Sam, and Dean in the corner, not trusting me at all. Sam and Bobby a little, but they still didn't know what I was or what I intend to do, really. Hell, I don't know what I am! I'm not gonna fucking stab them in the back when they were the ones who properly explained this to me. 

Dean gestured to Sam that they needed to talk, about me. They went out back. I looked at Bobby and shrugged. I followed them out. I was behind the house and I could hear their conversation.

"What, Dean?"

"I don't know, Sam. This girl is part demon, we don't know-"

"Maybe she can help!"

"How? How can she help me?"

"Maybe we could-"

"How do we even know she's telling the truth? How do we know-"

"Well, she didn't react to the salted holy water."

"I don't know what she is, Sam! She'll probably kill us, whatever she is."

"Why would you think that?" 

They looked at me when I entered. Sam looked apologetic, but Dean was looking at me suspiciously.

"Nat-"

"Just because I'm a thing, you automatically think I'm here to hurt someone!!" I yelled at Dean.

"Well, we don't know what you are!" He yelled back.

"YOU THINK I KNOW??!? I DON"T KNOW WHAT I AM AND I REALLY DON"T APPRECIATE YOU ALREADY ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING I"M NEVER GONNA DO TO YOU!!!"

I turned around and ran my hands in my hair. Maybe I should,.... Yeah to show him I'll never. I looked at Sam who was, in his head apologizing for Dean. I smiled at him and told him it's okay. I'm gonna do something. He looked at me surprised at what he heard in his head. I looked over to Dean how was looking at me with pursed lips.

"Fine, Dean. You wanna guarantee my loyalty? Gimme your knife."

He looked at Sam and started to say,

"I don't have a-"

I groaned and took the knife that was in the waist band of his jeans, behind his back, being really close to his face, just to flush him. 

"Gimme your hands, guys."

Both of them gave me one of their hands, cautiously. I grabbed their hands to me and cut a line in the middle of both their hands. They snatched their hands back.

"What are you-"

I cut a line in both of my hands and grabbed their hands back, impatient with them both. I glared at them both and mentally telling them to stay still and calm down. Then I started to chant,

"Ego te ad creaturam, quia non terrae prodere iurare fiduciam erga te mei."

I felt the promise sear into my soul. I looked at them and they looked like they felt it too.

"Say it."

"What?"

"It won't work if you guys don't say it."

"Why do we-"

"SAY IT!"

"Uh, Ego te ad creaturam, um, quia non terrae prodere iurare..... fiduciam erga te mei." They both said, unsure of what they where doing.

I let go of they're hands, which were healed by me, to their surprise when they saw them.

"What was that?!" Demanded Dean.

"It was a Loyalty Bond."

"And that is?"

"When someone does it, they swear their trust and loyalty to the other person and vise versa."

"What happens if-"

"If they betray them? If they even think about hurting the other person, pain."

"So, you can't ever hurt us?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"And we can't to you?"

"What if someone possesses us?! Or they spell us up?!"

"Still, it's seared into our souls."

Dean looked at me and groaned and mumbled something under his breath

"I know it 'cause of your dad, Dean."

I smiled sarcastically at his face. He threw his hand up and started walking back inside. Sam was walking with me as we entered the house. Bobby was in the kitchen with Dean, talking about what happened outside. He's probably gonna make me do it with Bobby. When we walked into the living room Sam looked back at me like he wanted to as me something. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

"I have more powers that psychicness, Sam.

"Ah,... Stay out of my head."

"Well, you wanted to know what other things I can do..."

He nodded as we both sat down. Oh my god, he's adorable when I do that. No!! What am I even saying??!? Don't say that Nat, you just lost Jacob. You Are DEFINITELY not ready for a relationship!!!

"What else can you, um, do?"

"I can heal. My strength is way above average. Um, basically I'm a super human with psychic abilities and other weirdness."

"Like, what?"

"Once, when I really concentrated, I moved from one place to another. But I passed out though."

"Well, that is way more than I could do."

"Like I said."

Dean walked into the room with beers. He handed one to Sam and He was about to hand one to me but he pulled it back.

"Are you 21?"

"Dean, I said I was fifteen eight years ago, I'm 22!"

"Yeah, ok."

I grabbed it from him and he put up his hands as a surrender. That made me chuckle. We sat in the living room and just talked. While we were talking, all I was thinking was,

Finally some peace.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo!! Soo, this chapter was kind of a filler. Sorry if it was boring or too short...... yeha. SO COMMENT AND VOTE!! IT"LL MAKE MY LIFE!! SEND FEEDBACK PLEASE!! 
> 
> PS: Nala is a fucking lioness, how cool is that!!! I just felt since Asenath is gonna be the baddest bitch in the gang, she needs a lioness. End of story. (Excuse my ratchetry ;P)
> 
> P.PS: I might invent words here or there soo, yeha.
> 
> The translation for the Loyalty Bond is: I, creature of the earth, swear to you that I will never betray your trust and my loyalty to you.
> 
> LATERZZ!! (Story On Wattpad, Too!!)


	4. IV - For Why?

I was sitting with Sam at a diner. He's talking to Bobby, I think, about Dean. 

"What do you mean you don't think it'll work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual."

Dean is outside, waving papers at Sam.

"Well, maybe we got the translation wrong."

He's coming Sammy. Better hide your experiment.

"Look, we can't just let Dean fry down there while we-"

Nice cover up, though.

"Well, there's gotta be something that w-"

Penny in the air.....

"Oh, ah, yeah, no, ah, I, I gotta go. Uh. Okay. Never mind."

Dean is already looking at him strange while I just sit there innocently drinking my soda.

"Hey. Who was that?" Said Dean, suspiciously. Couldn't blame him.

"Ah, I was just ordering pizza."

And it drops. Ordering pizza, really Sam? I look at him with a 'really??' face. Dean looks at him with the same face and looks around the diner.

"Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. I... just felt like pizza, you know?"

That's when I face palmed.

"O-kay, Weirdy Mcweirderton. I think I got something."

I looked up from my soda.

"What? I thought we were gonna hang here for a sec."

"Well, think of this as your first hunt. Anyways, Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw."

"I might not know much but that doesn't sound really supernatural."

"That's it? One power saw?"Sam said, with the same expression as me.

"Well, yeah."

"And you think this could be a case?"

"Well, I don't know. Could be."

"I don't know, Dean. I-"

"All right, there's something better.... better in Cicero."

"What?"

"Lisa Braeden."

I spoke up again.

"Should I even ask?"

"Sam, remember that road trip I took eight years ago? You were in Orlando with dad wrapping up that banshee thing."

"Yeah, the five states, five day-"

"Well, I spent most of my time with Lisa."Dean laughed.

I shook my head, giggling.

"So, let me get this straight. You wanna drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with a random chick?"I asked, smiling at Dean's childishness.

"She was a yoga teacher. Bendiest freakin' week of my life. Come on, have a heart, Sam? It's my dying wish."

He whispered the last part to Sam but I already heard. And knew.

"Yeah, well, how many of these wishes are you gonna get?"

"As many as I can squeeze out. Come on. Smile, guys! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl."

We all laughed a little while Sam said, shaking his head,

"Gumby girl."

Dean frowned, but I was already ahead of him.

"Does that make you Pokey?" I said, giggling. He looked at me in surprise, and in his head he was wondering why we were thinking the same thing. We walked to car and got it in, driving to Cicero. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

We pulled up to Cicero Pines motel. Me, Sam, and Nala got out of the car and Sam went to the trunk to get our duffle bags.

"Don't wait up for me, Sammy."

And he drove off just as Sam was getting the last of the bags. I helped him with the bags as he checked us in. I wouldv'e but you know, I got a ferocious animal as my pet so, yeah. I waited outside for Sam to get us a room. It better have 3 beds or one of them is sleeping on the floor. 

Sam came out with him and Dean's duffle bag's and started walking to a motel door. He hands me the key and I open the door. Nala goes in quickly and jumps up on the bed. Guess she was craving somewhere to sleep properly. Sam chuckled at her and I started to sort out my stuff.

I saw Sam behind me, turning around slowly. He wants to ask me a question.

"What Sam?"

He turned around completely and chuckled.

"Really?"

"Can't help being being nosy."

He chuckled again.

"So, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Don't you-"

"I didn't go there, I just went far enough to see you wanted to ask something." I shrugged.

"So, you really have this under control?"

"What?"

"Your powers."

"Well, I've had them for quite some time now, Sam."

"And no other hunters had noticed you?"

"Yep."

He looked me up and down and turned back around. Still doesn't trust me.

"Listen Sam, I know you and Dean don't really trust me 'cos I'm a-"

"Demon?"

"Not full. I'm part human, demon and something else."

That peaked his interest.

"Something else?"

"Yeah."

"And that is....."

"Why would I say 'something else' if I didn't know?" Said me in bitch face mode.

"Well, that's just peachy. A girl who is three parts something and doesn't even know one of them." He muttered.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed. I petted Nala on the bed, who just snorted in reply as I walked to the door. Sam didn't even acknowledge me when I walked out and teleported to the nearest forest.

I sat down on the dirt and put my face in my hands.

"You're not going to solve any problems doing that."

I smirked into my hands, knowing that voice anywhere.

"2 months." I said, my voice muffled by my hands.

"I know, I'm-"

"Sorry? Oh, I know you are. But the little voice in my head thinks otherwise."

"Then don't listen to it. It's lying to you."

"Ok, so you didn't go bye-bye for 2 months without saying anything to me?"

"They called me in."

"Ok, so I'm a rock. That's cool."

He sighed and sat next to me. I took my face out of my hands and looked at him. Oh my God, Am I-

"Asenath, why are you crying?"

"Because-hic-I-hic-don't know what-hic-to do!"

"What? What happened when I was gone?"

"They got him, Wayte."

"Who?"

"Jacob."

His face softened and I put my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He kissed the top of my head and shushed me. We stayed like that until I calmed down.

"Why are here Asenath? I thought your happy place was in the other side of the world."

"I'm ....... traveling with some friends, yeah. Traveling."

"Who are these supposed 'friends?'"

"Hunters."

"Which ones?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

He gasped slightly and pushed me away with wide eyes.

"What?"

"They knew."

"Who knew what now?"

"They knew you were going to go with them. Asenath, you must listen to me."

"O K A Y?"

"Stay with the Winchesters. No matter what happens, if one of you have a quarrel or something of less importance, do NOT leave them."

"You went 0 to 100 real quick, you know that."

"This isn't a joking matter, Asenath. If you stay with them, you will know who you really are."

"Is it that important?"

"It-it is your destiny."

"Wha-"

With that he was gone. Man I hate it when he does that. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I haven't updated 'cos I get no love. ;(. PLEASE tell me if I'm doing good or not guys. (Plus, I couldn't think of what to write so half of that is on me. :3). 
> 
> ok. COMMENT THINGS THAT"LL MAKE MY SOUL FEEL HAPPY. VOTE SO I WON'T DELETE THIS STORY. and yeah, enjoy.
> 
> Now, you wait for the next chapter.
> 
> ~ Cami. ♥


End file.
